The Originals of Magic
by He1senberg
Summary: Finn Mikaelson, the penultimate villain, arrives in Arendelle to cleanse nature of Elsa's powers - after all, nature is supposed to be pure. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah must protect Elsa at all costs; they realize the truth that, over time, nature changes. Eventual Elijah / Elsa pairing. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize for that. School's been unrelenting. Anyway, this is my first crossover story, titled "Originals of Magic". I hope all of you enjoy this first chapter!**

Elsa stood aside from the large crowd gathering around her. It was approximately three hours into the coronation ceremony, and she was not enjoying a single minute of it. After all, being around people after being shut inside your bedroom for thirteen years was not a pleasant feeling. However, Elsa tried to see the positive: she was beside her sister for the first time in forever, and she hadn't frozen anybody. The thought of her powers didn't fare well, though. It brought back memories.

_Catch me! _Anna shouted with joy as she jumped up on a pile of snow instantaneously conjured by Elsa.

_Hang on! _Elsa replied with relief.

_Again! _Anna shot back. She was traveling faster now, harder to keep up with.

_Gotcha! _Elsa caught her sister yet again. She knew, though, that Anna was traveling too fast now. It would not be long until she fell. _Wait – slow down!_

Elsa slipped backwards on her own ice.

_ANNA! _Elsa tried desperately to break her fall with a bolt of ice. It was a failed attempt, though; her ice had hit Anna square in the head.

Elsa was jarred back to reality as she heard a voice speak.

"Queen Elsa, your Majesty."

She turned around to see a man bowing before her. He was a kindly-mannered man, with kind facial features and a well-groomed beard and mustache.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?" Elsa was a little afraid of the social contact. It seemed to do the trick: the man replied back.

"Oh, I do not require assistance. I took a break from dancing – it's a little unnerving, to be frank – and wished to make your acquaintance. Oh, forgive me! My name is Finn, Queen Elsa. Finn Mikaelson."

"I see. From which kingdom do you hail?"

"I do not come from a kingdom. I hail from the United States of America. I was quite intrigued when I heard of a young Princess about to be crowned the Queen on this day," Finn continued, "and I needed a break from my family. So, I am here."

"Word spread out that far?"

"My family are well-connected folk. My mother is, if you will, a very powerful figure." She was, indeed. Esther was, without a doubt, the most powerful of the Original Family. Finn decided to cut off the conversation at this point: "I'm afraid I must be going now, Your Majesty. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Mr. Mikaelson." Elsa was, to say the least, very intrigued by this curious Finn character. His mannerisms, his posture, his tone . . . something about his character was VERY off to Elsa. She just had to figure out what.

Elsa pondered her situation for a good five minutes. Who was this Finn person? She knew his name, which was a start, but she wanted to know more. Then she slapped herself in the face. _Elsa, _she thought, _what are you doing? You can't even control your powers; what would he say? But the way he spoke . . . it was as if he knew something. _She had much to find out about Finn and his family if she were to trust this mystery to be in her kingdom. She was so wrapped up in this that, in fact, she hadn't noticed the two foreign dignitaries speaking with her for the last five minutes.

"Ooh, there she is! Elsa!" Elsa heard her sister's voice. It snapped her back to reality - even more so when she noticed the man at her arm. He was tall and broad, with auburn hair and well-kept sideburns. He looked kind enough, but what was he doing with Anna?

"We would like - " Anna was cut off by a bout of laughter.

"We are asking - " The same happened to Hans.

"The blessing of - " Anna continued what she had begun saying, " - our marriage!"

This was unexpected. _Marriage? She only just met him today! This is insanity!_ Elsa had begun going into a minor rage at this point.

"Marriage?"

"YES!" Anna squealed with an inhuman frequency.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said with a smirk. _Maybe this is all a big joke._

_"_We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course! We need to work out the decorations and a menu - of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and - wait, will we live here?!" Anna asked Hans.

"Here?" Elsa replied, shocked.

"Absolutely!" Hans said, with an endearing smile.

"Ohh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Of course, we have the room, but - "

"Wait, wait, wait, _slow down_." Elsa cut her off with emphasis as she finally stopped rambling. "Nobody's brothers are staying here; nobody is getting married."

" - what?" Anna asked, dejectedly.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Anna gazed into her sister's eyes and saw pleading. Desperation. Was it possible? Would Elsa finally let her in? _It's time,_ thought Elsa.

"All right. Alone. Hans, wait here."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

" - I see." Anna didn't know what to think. _Ice powers?!_ _So much more makes sense now,_ she thought.

"Anna, I - "

"Elsa, you don't have to say anything. It doesn't matter. I'm your sister; I love you. I'm _glad_ you told me. You have no idea how long I spent wondering if the reason why you shut me out was because you hated me."

_She - she thought I hated her? _"Oh, Anna, no - "

"Elsa, you just made my world. I know now that you don't hate me and never did. We'll figure this out - together. Like sisters. After all, that's why you told me, right? Because you know that you can always count on me to be there. To love and cherish my beautiful sister until the very end."

A real smile begun to form on Elsa's face - wait, was this _happiness_? "Okay. Together."

* * *

Finn was walking along a stone road in the kingdom. He'd walked about two-hundred yards from the castle before he'd heard something rustle in the castle garden's bushes.

"Finn," a masked man was standing just a few feet away.

"What is your progress?" Finn asked.

"Bleak. I've made some progress in terms of gaining status within the castle, but it's bleak nonetheless. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. The Queen is a problem that must be cleansed. And cleansed, she will be."

The man smiled underneath his mask. He was beginning to like this Finn character. If there was anything he'd always appreciated, it was bluntness. To him, there was nothing better than a straight-to-the-point type of guy. "Very well. I can feel that we will work very well together, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter. This story will be much longer than Sweet Nothings. _The Originals of Magic _has much more development in terms of plot, as well as more characters in stock. Rates and reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was knocking on Elsa's door. "Elsa? It's Anna."

The door opened. "Anna?"

"Elsa . . . you actually opened the door. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to believe it. For thirteen years, you never made a peep. You know what really killed me . . . What made me lose hope?"

"What?"

"You left me alone at our parents' funeral."

Elsa was stunned, for lack of a better term. "Anna, what - ?"

"Oh, Elsa, I didn't mean to sound, well . . . mean. It's just – you know, going back to what I said yesterday, I thought that you didn't wanna be there because of me. Hey, sis, don't worry! I know now that I was wrong to assume that."

"Anna, I know that this is the first time we've really been face-to-face, alone, in thirteen years, but I wanted you to know – I love you, too. I didn't get a chance to say it yesterday. I know how long it took for me to let you in. I'm sorry."

"Your Majesty!" Kai exclaimed, approaching Elsa with haste.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I have a request for your audience. Two men and a woman. They sound very urgent, my Queen."

"Very well. Send them in."

"Your Majesty." The three of them said, bowing before her and Anna.

"State your business, lady and gentlemen."

"Forgive me, my Queen, but – we must ask you if you came across a man named Finn last night."

Frost began forming underneath her gloves. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no – what's going on? _"In fact, I did. What is the reason for your inquiry?"

"I see. The reason for our inquiry is – well, my name is Elijah, the man next to me is Niklaus – you may call him Nik or Klaus for short – and the woman is named Rebekah."

"Hello," Klaus and Rebekah said, respectively.

"Our last name is, well – it's Mikaelson."

_Oh no. There are three more of these people. What do I do? Okay, Elsa, conceal, don't feel. Don't feel! _"I see. So he's your -"

"Brother. More than that, though. He's been the bane of our existence since we were born. I'm afraid that your kingdom may be in danger from the likes of our brother." Klaus clarified.

"Please understand, Your Majesty, that we do not tell you this in spite or haste. We tell you this because it is the truth. If you would accept it – we would like to assist you in protecting your kingdom." Elijah said, smiling kindly.

Elsa felt a rush. She had no idea what to do. Who were these people? Who was Finn? Why were they here – well, she guessed she knew that now. "I accept your assistance and protection. I have just one question, though – why is he doing this?"

"We are aware of your – special abilities, if you will. Finn is bent on the idea of nature's purity. He sees your abilities as a freak of nature, and he will attempt to cleanse nature. We do not, however, agree with that assessment," said Rebekah

"Why?"

"We have abilities of our own." Together, as if it were rehearsed, the three Mikaelson siblings revealed their fangs.

More frost came. _Vampires. They're vampires! _"Your brother knows about this?"

"He does – this is why he's attempted to cleanse nature of us, as well." Elijah was approaching Elsa now. "But you may find something doubly interesting about Niklaus. Nik?"

Klaus then began to transform into a wolf. He grunted in pain as the transformation broke every single bone in his body. "You see, my brother is not purely vampire, nor is he purely wolf. He is both. A hybrid, if you will."

Elsa began to pass out from the excitement. "Whoa there, stay with us." Rebekah caught her just in time. "Are you all right?"

"Uh . . . about as all right as I can be upon learning all of this. But -" Elsa looked worried. _Should they know? Maybe, but . . . what would they say_?

"I know you are having trouble controlling your abilities. It is, after all, substantially colder now than it was before," Klaus said, having changed back into his human form, "but have no fear. We may be able to help. We have been alive since the time of vikings, after all."

Elsa, for the first time, began to feel hope. _Could they really help? It is worth a shot; I have everything to gain and nothing to lose. _"Would you really be able to?"

Elijah nodded. "It is certainly worth a shot. We can begin tomorrow. I'm afraid that we are all immensely hungry – do not worry!" Elijah said as Elsa interrupted, "we will feed on animals. We will not bring any harm to your citizens if you do not wish it."

Elsa sighed with relief. "Thank you, Elijah. Although – would you mind to begin helping me with my powers after your . . . meal? I've been wearing these gloves for thirteen years. It feels like being in a cage."

"If it is what Her Majesty wishes," Elijah said, bowing once again.

"Oh, please, enough with the formalities, Elijah. Call me Elsa. Same with the rest of you. I've already trusted you with protecting my kingdom. I think I can reward a first-name basis in return for your generosity."

"Ummm . . . may I jump in here?" Anna asked, almost incredulously.

"Anna! I totally forgot you were standing there!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said, smirking.

"What is with yo – oh, you're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Elsa picked up on her sister's playful manner.

"Of course, silly! Wow . . ." Anna's face became filled with wonder and contorted with a minor hint of agony.

"What?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, just . . . kinda realized how much you've missed. Being shut in the same room for all of thirteen years. Anyway, I was just gonna say that Klaus makes a _beautiful _wolf!"

Elsa giggled at this while Klaus stared her down with incredulity. "Klaus, it's okay. Really. That's just who Anna is – her heart finds a way to make everything look adorable. It's really nice, actually. I never knew how much I would need that in my life."

"Well, brother, let us go feed. You said it – I could eat a horse!" Klaus ran out with his supernatural speed. _Hah, eat a horse. Because I actually did that once._ Klaus laughed at his pun.

Elijah chuckled. "Well, sister? How about it?"

"Oh, I could use some food."

Elsa laughed at the playfulness of the Original Family. "Please tell your brother _not _to eat a horse. We often rely on them – he'd also never hear the end of it from Anna"

"Will do, Elsa." Elijah turned, winking. Little did he know that Elsa's face became the color of blood.

The sisters stood in silence for two minutes when Anna pointed out Elsa's crush beginning to form. "Oh, no, Anna, I am not doing this. Not now."

"Fine, fine, I'm just sayin'! Sheesh, you should've seen the color of your face!"

The sisters walked arm-in-arm out of Elsa's room. She was still hesitant to take off the gloves, of course, but it was for good reason. _At least it's progress, sis. I'm so proud of you._


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do I do this?" Elsa asked Elijah to begin their first training session.

"First off, let it all go. Show me what your abilities can do; don't hold anything back."

Elsa complied. She walked forward with shaking hands, closing her eyes at the same time. These powers represented everything for which she locked her door. These powers caused Anna pain, and they didn't stop for the last fifteen years. She'd also begun to sing:

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go _(she let a puff of snow out of her hand)

_Let it go _(another puff of snow, this time from the other hand)

_Can't hold it back anymore _(this time, she'd constructed an entire snowman)

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway _(she took of the cloak she'd been wearing)

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through _(she blew a gust of ice out of her hands, forming the beginning of a starcase)

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go _(she'd begun running up the staircase, with a new step forming for every one she took)

_Let it go_

_I'm one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go  
Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on _(she raised her hands as she constructed ice out from underneath her feet, building walls around her)

_My power flurries through the air into the ground _(she spun around, adding a new layer of ice)

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around _(this time, an entire second floor was added)

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast _(an intricate chandelier formed above her head)

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past _(she took of her tiara and threw it aside)

_Let it go _(she undid the Queen-like style of her hair, turning it into one French braid running down her left shoulder)

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn _(an ice dress began replacing her old one)

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

"My God . . ." Elijah marveled at the intricate ice castle that had formed around him. He and Elsa had decided to train up on the North Mountain: it was out of the way and provided lots of room to work. "This is fantastic!"

"Thank you! I never knew what I was capable of until now." Elsa replied with true happiness. It had been a long time since she felt this way.

"Do you not see? This means that -"

"That what?" Elsa cut him off.

"You have perfect control of your powers! Your powers are not a part of the problem whatsoever. Your powers respond to your every demand!"

"But I've never . . . I've never been able to melt anything."

"That's because your emotions get in the way."

"I've tried not feeling. It doesn't work." Elsa sighed dejectedly. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be._

"Oh, Elsa, you do – you don't mean you cut off all emotions for fifteen years? Oh no, that is not how to handle it. Elsa . . . all you have to do is remember that a positive emotion will always win out against a negative one."

"But I can't just force the bad ones out. You just said that I can't force myself not to feel."

"You cannot, it is true. I will give you an example: my brother, Finn. For around five years, he was an only child. He loved the attention. As soon as Mother and Father had Niklaus and me, he lost their undivided attention. He became jealous. Instead of allowing his forgiveness to move him past it, he focused in on his jealousy. This destroyed him. He was no longer Finn. He became a shell of his former self. A monster. He tried to kill Niklaus, Rebekah, and me several times for this very reason."

"Oh my, that – that's awful!" She said, with sympathy for Elijah. "But how can I have happiness? How can I feel good? All I've done is hurt people!" She said as snow begun to swirl around her. "Oh no – it's happening! Elijah, I'm not safe! You have to go!"

"No, Elsa. I will not leave you when you are at your most fragile. Remember the feeling of creating this castle. Remember the happiness; you did feel happiness, I could see it on your face."

She gulped. _Okay. Maybe he is right. Maybe the key _is _to feel good. _The storm subsided, little by little. Snowflake by snowflake.

"Oh, Elijah – Elijah, I did it!" She ran up and hugged him.

Shocked at first, but later returning her happiness, Elijah hugged back. "I am so very proud right now."

"Well, now, looks like I missed something marvelous." Finn walked in the door, towards an embracing Elsa and Elijah.

They broke apart, fearing the worst. Dread spread across Elsa's face, while Elijah's face remained blank.

"Don't be coy now, brother, I know the anger inside you. I can feel it. Why don't you let it out? Isn't that what you advised your lady friend to do?" Finn walked forward, smirking.

"You know nothing about this, brother. You know nothing about me, you know nothing about Niklaus, and you know nothing about Rebekah. When you see Nik, you see a monster. When you see Rebekah, you see insanity. When you look at me, you see the Devil himself. I'm not tormented by the same negative emotions as you, Finn. When I look at Nik . . . I see a broken man. A broken man whose way through life was garbled by his brother's misgivings. When I look at Rebekah, I see a broken girl who's never wanted anything more than to be human. When I look at myself, I see the very man who shall protect my family and Elsa to the very end. Always and forever, my brother. Or have you forgotten the meaning of that phrase?"

Finn smirked at his monologue. "Your monologues cannot sway me, Elijah. I will be back, and next time, it will not be in such a friendly manner."

"Do not worry, Elsa. I will protect you. I vow to protect you for as long as I must."

**A/N: Okay, guys, here's the third chapter! It's starting to heat up now, especially since Elsa knows that Finn does not mean well. For the sake of this story, none of the Original children know about Freya. Hope you guys enjoy. Rates and reviews are appreciated!  
**

**P.S. I _had_ to include Let It Go.**


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you plan on stopping him, Elijah?"

Their last confrontation had left Elsa feeling very afraid. Finn was, she now knew, full of desperation. Desperation to rid the Earth of all vampirekind. She also knew that said desperation can lead a man to cause horrible pain, death, and destruction.

"It is very possible that we may have to do this without a plan. If there is one thing about my brother that you can absolutely trust, it is that he is completely sporadic. His plan changes according to his emotions. My third brother, Kol, the youngest in our family, is usually seen as the psychotic one. This is, however, untrue. Kol is . . . lost. Very much like Niklaus. Growing up, it was Klaus, Rebekah, and I. We were the inseperable trio. Nothing could stand in our way. Finn preferred to be with Mother and Father – he was always the most loyal to them. Kol was very much left out. What I wouldn't give to go back . . ."

Elsa felt the fear eminating off of him. She lives with fear, for crying out loud! She knows exactly how he feels.

"Hey, Elijah, it's in the past. You can't change it. You just have to . . . well . . . let it go."

She internally smacked herself for that pun. Elijah, meanwhile, chortled at this.

"Let it go, huh? This wouldn't have anything to do with what has transpired here, would it?"

"Yeah, yeah – laugh it up. In all seriousness . . . I know how it feels. The fear. You fear that Kol will never find his way back to his family after being away from them all his life. I always felt that Anna would never accept me. But she did. Oh, I should mention . . . I talked with her last night."

"And?" Elijah was curious to find out what happened.

"Well, she . . . I told her what happened fifteen years ago. She was disappointed that I didn't tell her sooner, but . . . she wants to be there for me."

"That is very good, but . . . why do you tell me this?"

"I guess my point is . . . Anna seems very much like Kol. She wants to be accepted. She wants to be loved. She wants to be cared for. Elijah . . . just welcome him with open arms. Even without Klaus or Rebekah, if need be. He just needs someone."

Elijah suddenly felt very stupid, and very hot in the face, for he had certainly never thought of it that way. _How did my life become graced with the presence of such a fantastic, elegant woman?_ "I must admit that I feel very dense right now. I had never thought of it that way."

Elsa giggled, an action which Elijah found was very . . . well, adorable. "I could tell by your expression. You looked as if somebody had just extensively explained how to do a very simple arithmetic problem."

"I suppose that situation would elicit a very similar reaction."

"Elijah, I must ask . . . why the sophistication?"

Elijah laughed what Elsa found to be a very attractive laugh. "I have been sophisticated since my life began. I began to believe that I received the sophistication with which Niklaus was not graced."

This got hysterical laughter from Elsa. "He does seem very . . . barbaric." Elsa hoped this was not offensive.

"Yes, he can be. We all, however, have our moments of barbarism. Finn, of course, has many more. Have I yet told you of the time he possessed an innocent man simply so he wouldn't be recognized by us?"

"Possessed?" Elsa asked, her brow raised.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "you see, witches and warlocks have many abilities some would consider unnatural. Once this man was possessed, he then proceeded to seek the death of Nik's infant daughter, simply for his pound of flesh."

"He did not!" Elsa was beginning to become very frightful of this man.

"Oh, yes. You can imagine my surprise when I found out. Not only is Finn relentless, he is also, as you can see, despicable. The childhood Finn I knew would never stoop so low as to harm an innocent child."

Elsa and Elijah, before they even knew it, were growing closer and closer. They now shared a common enemy: Finn Mikaelson. She wasn't entirely certain about facing him; not like she is now. The details about Hope Mikaelson convinced her. _Nobody harms children. Not as long as I'm the Ice Queen._

"Chatting it up now, are we?" Klaus, unbeknownst to the pair, had walked in.

Elijah tensed for a beat. "Niklaus. I didn't notice you."

"Clearly. Normally you notice these things . . . oh, this is swell." Klaus's lips turned up to form a smirk. "You have feelings for her majesty."

Both of their faces were the color of a tomato.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Both of them spoke at the same time, which caused further blushing.

"Right. Anyway, have you begun working out a plan?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "No, not yet. I was giving background on Finn. She has to know how relentless he is if she is to assist us in defeating him."

"Of course, brother."

"Also . . . I was thinking to train Elsa. To help her fine-tune her abilities in battle."

"I would like that very much," Elsa chimed in, "and I think that we should include someone in on our plans. I know someone with abilities that extend far beyond my own."

"This person can be trusted, yes?"

"Absolutely. He is the one who healed my sister fifteen years ago."

"Very well. It is settled, then. Elijah, you train Elsa, and I will seek out this person of whom you speak."

MEANWHILE . . .

"Relax, my mysterious stranger. The Ice Queen will play directly into our hands. I can sense her closeness with Elijah right now. If he is to suffer, she must be taken . . . and we can also rid the world of this menace," Finn concluded.

"Two birds, one stone. I like that." The masked man was, indeed, mysterious. He had a history with Arendelle and the royal sisters. He would be damned to let anything get in the way of his revenge.

"Yes, indeed. Two birds with one stone. However . . . we must be rid of Niklaus and Rebekah as well. My siblings, when combined, pose a very significant threat." Finn was not a stupid man. He knew this, should Klaus and Rebekah intervene, was dangerous. He knew the risks.

"I will find a way to deal with that. I know just the man for this job. He is quite adept at doing the impossible." He had always heard legends of magical beings living in the mountains. He was delighted to get the chance to meet them, after all this time.

"Very well. It is settled. By the way – I never caught your name."

The man, ever so slowly, removed his mask. His auburn hair and sideburns glowed in the sunset. His dark eyes reflected an unequivocated, angry fire. "Hans."

"I look forward to seeing our plan in action, Hans."

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**Get it? Notes!**

***Clears throat***

**Anyway, thank you for reading, at long last, the fourth chapter of The Originals of Magic! More to come; stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys, here goes...**

***Breathes***

**I've completely lost interest in this story. If someone else wants to pick it up, great! Have at it – I simply can't write this anymore. I'm so, so sorry to all my fans!**

**I _will_, however, be writing one-shots until I receive inspiration for a big story.**


End file.
